Union of East Asian Socialist Republics (Volatile Disposition)
The Union of East Asian Socialist Republics, or as it is commonly called, China, is a Unitary One-Party Socialist Republic in Asia that controls all Chinese territory east of East Turkestan and Tibet and Northern Myanmar. It is one of the largest countries in the world in terms of both land mass and population, and one of the founding members of the Moscow Defence Pact. The Union has its roots in the People's Republic of China, founded in 1949 following Communist victory in the Chinese Civil War. The nation economically stagnated for three decades under Mao Zedong, before it was revitalised by Deng Xiaoping, who instituted a pioneering policy of Adaptive Authoritarianism, leading China to become one of the world's most powerful nations. Chinese power rose in the early 21st Century as the United States recoiled from a series of unsuccessful wars and economic depression, peaking in the 2010s, where it took control of the South China Sea by force and attempted to take control of the Japanese Senkaku Islands. This led to the Sino-American War in 2020 under Xi Jinping, who rolled back many of Deng's reforms and attempted to take Taiwan by force, resulting in a costly and unsuccessful war that consumed the Chinese nation. The People's Liberation Army invaded Japan, South Korea, Malaysia, and the Philippines, almost all of which were embarrassing failures that spent Chinese military power, resulting in the country needing to be saved by its military ally, Russia. The war ended shortly after the Landings at Shanghai, where the U.S army landed and took Shanghai in three days, resulting in Chinese and Russian officers deserting and individually destroying both the Chinese and Russian governments, ending the war in 2025. The U.S attempted to establish the New Marshall Plan in China, where the U.S, Japan and the European Union all assisted in the rebuilding of China. This proved to be an utter failure, however, as the Communist Party yet again resurged and incited nationalist sentiments, causing the New Marshall Plan to be abandoned and the assisting nations to abandon the country in 2043. However, the newly-formed Association of East Asian Nations, pushed on by Japan, funded seperatist movements in Tibet and Xinjiang, culminating in the loss of power under the new government over Western China by 2048. This resulted in a direct declaration of war between the Union and AEAN which lasts to this day, with Japan and China committing to occasional bombing raids and staring one another down with Nuclear Missiles. The economic landscape for the Union is bleak in many aspects. While it retains much of the manufacturing power of the former People's Republic of China, the Union lacks a concentrated bureaucratic system, which causes constant supply shortages in the country's socialist system. The system is vastly similar to that of the former Soviet Union. This includes a currency set by the National People's Congress on a yearly basis, making the country unable to trade with any other country outside of the MDP due to it being technically worthless. The People's Liberation Army is the strongest and largest land defence force in the world at 4.2 million active duty members. While it possesses little to no naval capabilities, thanks to systematic loss of naval facilities and harbours, it does have one of the strongest land armies in the world, and an air force comparable to that of the United States. It's main ally, the Federation of Western Russia, signed a mutual defence pact in 2051 called the Moscow Defence Pact, which has helped to extend the country's influence despite limited foreign relations. The Union also possesses a unique Internet Influence team, a large group of internet trolls designed to weigh issues in Chinese favour. Culturally, the country is dominated by nationalist interpretations of Maoist ideology, with high levels of government control and an incredibly competitive landscape. The government prioritises cyber and economic skills only in high-skilled workers, while manual labour is often regarded as a type of privilege. Politically, the country only has one major party: The Chinese Communist Party, the only legal government entity in the nation. There are signs of minor rebellion infatuated by the United States and Japan, but no major movements exist as of yet. Category:Nations Category:China Category:Volatile Disposition